In these arms
by Slytherin-Abbyforever
Summary: Song fic. Established Gabby. Fluffy goo-iness from the start of their life together, to the coming years.


_**Author's notes: Written over four years ago. Read through it, but I didn't really beta it today before uploading. Song fic: In these arms Bon Jovi**_

IN THESE ARMS

"Marry me?" Gibbs said as he stood in front of the object of his desire.  
>"Of course." She answered quickly and he grabbed her into a passionate embrace. "On, one condition." She teased. He pulled away from her and frowned.<br>"What is it?"  
>"If you are proposing to get a wife, someone to agree with every thing you say, cook you dinner every night and be at your beckon call, you picked the wrong girl. Is that what you want?"<br>"If that is what I wanted, I wouldn't be with you." Gibbs responded and grabbed her around the waist.  
>"Good." She responded and kissed him, the kiss deepening fuelled by happiness and passion.<p>

_**You want commitment  
>Take a look into these eyes<br>They burn with a fire, just for you now  
>Until the end of time<strong>_

"Abs, are you ready?" Tony asked her as he entered the room Abby was getting ready in.  
>"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." Abby said looking at herself one more time before she came out from the bathroom.<br>"Wow. Gibbs is a lucky man." He said as he looked at Abby's unorthodox black and white dress that countered the color of her skin and the color of her hair beautifully. Her hair in soft curls and her fringe brushed and pinned to the side.  
>Gibbs stared at the vision in front of him unable to refrain signing to her from the other side of the church commenting on how beautiful she looked. She signed back to him and it was a private exchange between them and Abby's parents who were the only other people in the room who understood. They spoke in ASL the whole trip down to the altar and it was so touching to everyone around them even though they didn't have a clue what they were saying.<p>

_**I would do anything  
>I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die<br>To have you in these arms tonight  
>Baby I want you like the roses<br>Want the rain**_

It was exactly two years later when she gave him a son and they grew even happier by the day. Abby and Gibbs were lying in bed and Kaden was well and truly asleep in his bassinette next to their bed when a sound could be heard from downstairs. Gibbs jumped up immediately and grabbed his Sig Sauer from the drawer. Abby got up too and after checking the sound didn't wake the baby she followed Gibbs out of the room.  
>"Abs, stay here."<br>"No, what if it is an intruder?" She asked and grabbed a pair of scissors off of the cupboard.  
>"Exactly. Stay with Kaden." He demanded.<br>"Fine." She said and put down her weapon returning to her son. Gibbs went down the stairs quietly and cleared the rooms as he checked the bottom floor. He found a broken window and it looked like a large rock on the inside of the room with shards of glass. He looked out the broken window and saw a car speed away. Gibbs returned upstairs to tell Abby what had happened and that they had gotten away so she wouldn't worry. He went into the room and saw Abby holding onto Kaden as a gun was pointed at her head by the intruder. The speeding car was obviously a distraction by his accomplice.  
>"Drop your weapon!" Gibbs yelled and woke the baby. The man was using Abby as a shield knowing the special agent wouldn't risk shooting his wife and child.<br>"No!" He yelled back and it made Abby jump with fear at the tone and evil that was evident in the voice.  
>"Let them go and you can walk out of here, no retaliation." He reasoned. Gibbs started to put his gun on the floor slowly and stood up again. The intruder let go of Abby and still holding up his weapon he went for the door. Gibbs went to Abby instantly and kicked his Sig across the ground in the process. Quickly picking it up he went to shoot the armed man but he expected it so he got the first shot off hitting Gibbs in the stomach. It would have hit Abby had he not been there. Then he ran out the door. Before the shock could hit Abby she put Kaden down on the bed and took the weapon off the still conscious Gibbs. Before he could protest, she bolted out the door and stood at the top of the stairs and watched as the man came within her range. Then with the years of ballistics training and the visits to the range that Gibbs had forced upon her she aimed and precisely hit the man on the back of the head. He dropped to the floor instantly. The blood that he lost almost instantly told her that there was no way he would have survived that.<p>

_**You know I need you  
>Like a poet needs the pain<br>I would give anything  
>My blood my love my life <strong>_

He had saved both their lives and for that Abby knew she wouldn't be able to repay him. She couldn't imagine losing him and now with him in the ICU, she didn't know of she would be able to cope. Abby had never got so much satisfaction than when she shot dead the man who was trying to take her life and her child's, nearly taking her husband's in the process.

_**If you were in these arms tonight  
>I'd hold you<br>I'd need you  
>I'd get down on my knees for you<br>And make everything alright  
>If you were in these arms <strong>_

It would have been their three year anniversary and Kaden's first birthday when Abby had nearly lost him again. Another anniversary spent in the hospital, only this time Gibbs was in incredible pain rather than her. After the surgery and a little time spent in recovery she was finally allowed to see him. She left Kaden with Kate in the waiting room and went in.  
>"Now, that's the way to wake up. Hey, beautiful." He said croakily.<br>"Glad I could be of service. We have got to stop spending our anniversaries like this." She teased.  
>"Can't we be like a normal couple and go to dinner or something?"<br>"Hopefully next year. That's two in a row now that we have spent here, maybe next year I'll make a reservation here to make sure we get here in time for dinner to be served."

_**I'd love you  
>I'd please you<br>I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
>And love you till the end of time<br>If you were in these arms tonight**_

"I'll let you get some rest and check up on you again later." Abby promised kissing him briefly before heading toward the door. He grabbed her arm back and pulled back to the bed.  
>"Lie down with me." He said seriously.<br>"I can't, I'm sure that's not allowed and the bed is so small anyway. I'll just be outside."  
>"Please, I want to have you in my arms when I wake up, like at home." He said and she couldn't resist when he said please and was all romantic. It was their anniversary after all so if any doctor tried to protest they would cop an angry and wounded Gibbs on their ass. Abby climbed onto the bed and lay down so she wouldn't be on any IV's or hurt Gibbs. He put his arms around her and started to close his eyes again.<br>"Happy Anniversary babe, Love you." Abby said closing her own eyes.  
>"Love you too, Abs." He said tiredly and fell asleep instantly keeping his arms firmly around her.<p>

_**We stared at the sun  
>And we made a promise<br>A promise this world would never blind us  
>These are my words<br>Our words were our songs  
>Our songs are our prayers<strong>_

They finally spent their fourth anniversary at a location that didn't contain doctors and patients. Kaden enjoyed his second birthday at the park with his parents, playing and having fun. Later that night he was going to have everyone coming over with presents and have a cake but at the moment it was just him and his father playing chasey as Abby watched unable to move very far now in her third trimester. She couldn't be happier from where she was snapping pictures of her family. By their next anniversary they would have a daughter.

_**These prayers keep me strong  
>It's what I believe<br>If you were in these arms tonight**_

It had been an incredibly hard couple of years but neither of them wanted to take it back for the world. They never imagined so much would happen and they would have to experience every emotion that came with caring for someone in such a short period.  
>By the time they reached their fifth year as husband and wife it felt like they had been married for a decade at least. After finally being able to get Kaden and Ashlee to sleep, they cuddled up in each other's arms and spent the night adoring each other. They knew they could always find solace and happiness like this.<p>

Abbyforever


End file.
